Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 435 - Spires of Atlantis
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 435 - Spires of Atlantis is the four-hundred thirty-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred first episode of Season 5. Video Overview Child's Play Charity Heading west, Kurt announces the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $17,829.27 out of the $50,000 goal. Going into detail about how the charity makes kids in hospital feel better and like kids by providing toys, books, and games. Taking a photo of Wolfie and an arch, Kurt keeps heading west, talking about his mysterious incentive to get the fundraiser to $50,000 by March. Space News: Falcon 9 Launch Delay After getting delayed from Tuesday, 5:09 EST Friday is the new date for the launch test. It will continue in its attempt to land a first stage onto a floating platform in the Atlantic. New Office Kurt's voice sounds a little different with the new audio quality in his new office. He opted against getting audio acoustic panelling in his new office, but might still have some later. Question: All throughout space travel history, what is/was your favorite launch vehicle? The Apollo spacecraft being the only one to land humans on a different solar body rates high, but before he can answer Wolfie pushes him into the water. But as a child of the late eighties and early nineties, the Space Shuttle tops Kurts list. There were a lot of things the Space Shuttle used to do, but it ended its life as a science platform. Kurt finds a location with tall pillars, and thinks through words until settling on the 'Floaty Floats of Floterdom'. Taking a photo with Wolfie, Kurt says that the new terrain generation does not have this. Moving on, he takes a 360 panorama when he finds an awesome view of the floating islands. Spires of Atlantis is deemed the area's final name as Kurt leaves a sign. Kurt begins walking in a circle around the Spires. Question: If you could choose any space mission in time to go back and be a part of, which one would you choose? Apollo 11, Apollo 13, the Gemini...? Ruling out Apollo 13 as they nearly died, Kurt also says that Apollo 11 only spent an hour on the moon, and Armstrong and Aldrin wished they had more time. Apollo 15 seems interesting to Kurt as it had the 'lunar roadster' with 16 and 17. The first year-long International Space Station mission will start comparing twins in space and on Earth. The Hubble servicing mission seem awesome to Kurt as it orbits farther away from the Earth than the International Space Station. (This is one of Gravity's inaccuracies). The Mercury missions interest Kurt, and as he talks he returns to his bed from the last night. Going to the 'eyes' in the sky to sleep, Kurt eerily finds a 'pre-made' Hidey Hole. Sure enough he hears Skeletons, and the Hidey Hole's entrance warrants a rare door. Kurt promotes the 5:05 EST Falcon 9 launch. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Call of Duty 2 - E01 - Potato Potato and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP33 - Stock Chevelle.